


Onipa'a

by kristen999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace knows her heroes will rescue her. Coda to 2x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onipa'a

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shoot_the_curl. I was given the prompt Onipa'a, which translates to steadfast/be strong by topaz119 (It made for the perfect title)

***

Grace wiggles in the chair, twisting her wrists, but she can't move her hands. She opens her eyes really wide, but it's still pitch black like when she hides inside her sleeping bag during slumber parties. Except she doesn't have her Barbie flashlight with the glitter over the on/off switch and she sniffs her nose and feels the tears wet her cheeks.

No. No crying. Crying is for little babies and she's a big girl. She got second place in the spelling bee and Mrs. Hammerstein put her in the advanced reading class. Mandy Perkins made fun of her for being a 'brainy brain', but Step Stan told her it was because Mandy didn't know her ass from her elbow.

Grace giggles, remembering the way mom's cheeks turned beet red and made her promise never to say such ugly words, because real ladies have manners.

But Grace is really a princess like Princess Bubblegum, ruler of all of Candy Kingdom. Closing her eyes, Grace imagines sparkling rainbows and unicorns surrounded by pink fluffy clouds like on her favorite TV show _Adventure Time._ Grace thinks about Jake and Finn as they fight the bad guys and rescue those who need help.

Maybe they'll break into the dungeon and sweep her away into swirls of sparkly stars and glow-bugs. Grace holds onto that image, keeps her eyes closed against the scary darkness all around her.

But her nose starts running again and she can't wipe away the stickiness. A real princess wouldn't let her face get all messed up and she realizes that Finn isn't an actual thirteen year old little boy and Jake isn't a magical dog who can shrink small enough to ride around in his pocket. She's still trapped and scared and can't get away. And she wants her Mom and Dad and Step Stan.

“Danno!” she calls out.

He'll come. Dad and Uncle Steve will rescue her. Because Danno is the bravest police officer on the whole force and he's going to get really, really mad at the man who pretended to be one.

Danno will find her and Uncle Steve is a SEAL which means Sea, Air, and Land. Uncle Steve can find people anywhere. 

She counts to five hundred, because that takes a really long time, but her mouth is too dry so she recites the numbers in her head instead. She really has to go pee and she fidgets because she can't go in the chair and ruin her brand new purple tennis outfit.

What if she wets herself?

No, she won't! She's a brave girl and Grace thinks about other things like the carnival that came to town with funnel cakes and giant purple stuffed bears and -

There's noise, like a garage door opening and Grace trembles, not knowing if it's the bad man again. Then she hears her name and Grace yells for her Daddy.

Then like in the movies, everything gets real loud and crazy. There are voices- Dad's and Uncle Steve's - and the boxes tumble away and Grace blinks against lots of bright lights.

She feels hands on her arms, her face, and they're calloused and strong and Grace knows they're Daddy's. Danno picks her up and Grace hugs and clings to him.

Daddy carries her away from the dark dungeon and into the breezy outside. There's sirens and people running around, but all she cares about is the smell of Danno's aftershave and his sweaty shirt. 

Grace peers over Daddy's shoulders and sees Uncle Steve with Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono. They look upset and happy and she bets they battled a whole army of bad guys to get to her.

“I love you baby, I love you,” Daddy whispers to her.

Suddenly Mommy is there wrapping her arms around Grace and crying. Grace hugs her back, hugs Daddy, and Grace feels warm and happy with tears that wet her face. But they’re okay, because they’re happy tears, not sad ones.

“I knew you and Uncle Steve would find me,” Grace sniffles. 

“Of course we would,” Daddy says, hugging her tighter.

But Uncle Steve isn't with them and she looks back over yells, “Uncle Steve. Come get hugs!”

Mommy giggles and Daddy laughs, his eyes puffy and goofy looking. Uncle Steve walks over and crouches down and Grace wraps her arms around his shoulders and buries her nose into his neck.

“Isn’t my baby girl the bravest most beautiful girl in the world?” Daddy asks.

“Yes, she is. And I think her Danno is pretty damn brave too,” Uncle Steve says with a smile.

Grace grins at both of them. “And you and Daddy are braver than Jake and Finn any day!”

Uncle Steve looks confused and Daddy and Mommy laugh again. Grace giggles and gives them all more hugs and hopes they will never let go.

 

***  
fini-

[ Adventure Time TV info](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventure_Time)


End file.
